Drippin' Love
by littleroseta28
Summary: Markhyuck area Pikiran Kotor Mark muncul.. dia tidak akan membiarkan Haechan lari, tujuannya adalah.. Masuk ke dalam, memenuhi Haechan hingga menguap.. paham? Yang pasti Mark tidak main-main.. dia akan jadi pemenang dalam permaian ini. terinspirasi dari Lirik NCT DREAM - Drippin' plot milik saya 100 #RosEta


Semoga suka.. Ini hasil.penelitian(?) dengan lagu Drippin haha lagu lain? Suka-suka aja asal liriknya.. Kotor haha

Selamat membaca jangan lupa komen dan vote haha..

Mark memperhatikan satu Objek, sesuatu yang membuatnya gila akhir-akhir ini. Semua pekerjaan tebengkalai habis. Dia tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

Setiap malam dia harus mandi air dingin, atau mengocok si Kecil miliknya.

Ada apa dengan si Tampan Lee?

Jawabannya hanya satu. Lee Haechan.

Adik dari.. Istri Kakaknya. Jaehyun menikah dengan Kakaknya Haechan. Meski Haechan anak Angkat, tapi Haechan di sayangi oleh Taeyeong serta keluarga.

Pribadi Haechan yang sangat Ramah, mudah bergaul, nyaman dan juga sangat humoris membuat siapa saja begitu menyukainya. Jeno, sang sepupu selalu menempelinya, Jaemin sang Adik kelas sekaligus Sahabatnya melakukan hal yang sama, Jisung adik Kandungnya juga melakukan hal yang sama juga, menempeli Haechan.

Haechan pusat dunia setiap orang. Haechan akan selalu menjadi poros yang selalu akan di kelilingi. Seperti Ibarat Matahari, yang akan selalu di kelilingi oleh Planet yang membutuhkan Cahayanya.

Mark? Ibarat Pluto. Bukan Planet, jauh dan terlihat Kecil.

Mark merasa sangat sulit mendekati Haechan, selalu saja ada yang menarik Haechan untuk menjauh darinya. Saat mereka berdua, ada saja yang datang untuk menganggu nya. Bagi Mark.. Yaa mereka semua pengganggu.

Jadi? Apa yang membuat Mark Lee sampai kelepas gila seperti ini?! Dia sebenarnya juga tidak percaya.

Setahunya, dia Straight. Dia menyukai Wanita, menyukai Payudara, V*na dan juga menyukai tubuh molek seorang wanita. Entah mengapa.. Mark bisa mengubah Orentasi nya hanya melihat Haechan telanjang.. Ok!

Mari kita ingat.. Apa yang di lihat Mark saat itu.

Mark masih ingat. Hari itu, pihak Sekolah memberikan Waktu pulang cepat bagi Pengurus Organisasi Sekolah. Mark adalah Presiden di Neo High School. Dia begitu lelah, ingin Mandi lalu tidur.

Tapi pesan masuk dan dia terpaksa membacanya.

Haechan sedang sakit

Kalau kau sudah pulang

Rawat dia, aku dan Taeyong

Harus mengikuti rapat.

\- Bro Jae

Mark menghela nafas kesal. Diabingin tidur! Tatpi ya sudahlah..

Dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara dengan Haechan, syukurlah Haechan sangat mengerti seperti apa Mark. Haechan sangat Fleksibel dan mudah mengatur dirinya di dekat orang lain meski jiwa 'Nakal' tidak bisa di pungkiri.

Mark masuk ke dalam Rumah besar itu, setelah memasukkan Mobil di dalam Bagasi. Dia segera naik ke Lantai atas di mana Kamarnya dan Haechan berada. Mereka di letakkan di atas. Jarak kamar Haechan dan Mark tidak terlalu jauh.

Mark meletakkan Tasnya di dalam Kamar. Setelah itu keluar, bermaksud memeriksa keadaan Haechan. Dia juga sedikit Khawatir dengan si manis itu.

"... hghhnn" Langkah Mark terhenti.

Dia berusah untuk menenangkan dirinya, dia pun memejamkan Mata. Terlintas di pikirannya 'Itu suara desahan?' tapi.. Dia masih tidak yakin.

"Akhh! Ouh!"

Mark membulatkan mata. Dia segera menuju sumber suara, dan dia menemukan sebuah pintu yang tertutup, tapi terdapat cela kecil di sana.

Mark menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sekali lagi! Dia masih sangat tidak yakin, tapi itu seperti suara Haechan.

Dan ketika dia mengintip..

Terkutuklah kau Mark Lee

"Shit.." Lirih Mark mungkin sebuah bisikkan.

Kulit tan mengkilap, telentang, rambut yang acak-acakkan, Sesuatu benda di dalam Lubang si manis, tangan kanannya terus mengocok si kecil milik Haechan sendiri.

Dan Haechan terus melihat sesuatu di dalam Laptopnya. Telinga Kirinya di pasangi Hetset, dan dia terus melirik ke arah sana tanpa tahu ada yang mengintipnya.

"Akhh! Ak-akuhh.. Akh! ini terlalu kuat!" Dia menjerit, dan terus mengocok si kecil. Di Leptop dengan Stiker Coklat bergambar Michael Jackson, Terlihat Seorang Pria sedang menggagahi seseorang pria lain.

Haechan bergetar, tubuh mungilnya mengejang, Haechan mendongak, dan dia terus mempercepat tangannya.

"Akhh! Sialan!"

Yang membuat Mark gila adalah Ekspresi Haechan. Kenapa ada pria bisa secantik itu di saat akan pelepasan.

CROTT!

"Akhhh!!" Haechan menjerit kembali, kali ini dengan nikmat. Tubuhnya berhetar sangat manis, cairan tersemrot dan membuat tubuhnya semakin banjir dengan keringat.

"Haaahh... Hahaaaa.." Haechan bernapas dengan sangat cepat dan kasar.

Yaa pasokkan Oksigennya sudah terkuras habis, karena kegiatan nya itu.

"Jaemin sialan!!!" Teriak Haechan. Mark segera pergi meninggalkan Kamar Haechan.

Diia harus pergi. Dia harus menghindari untuk tidak memperkosa Haechan, dan dia harus memuntaskan sesuatu.

Ketika dia sampai di Kamar mandi di kamarnya. Benar saja, benda itu sudah mengacung sempurana.

"Akhh! Fuck Haechan! Fuck!!"

Dan Mark bersumpah.. Dia akan menghajar Haechan, membuat seluruh tubuh si manis itu penuh dengan Sperma miliknya.

Dan mungkin akan terobsesi dengan ekspresi.. Horny dan Pelepasan milik Haechan.

"Aku.. Akan menghajarmu, kita tunggu saja nanti dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari"

"Jaemin! Mengapa ada Video sialan itu di LEPTOP KU?!!!" Haechan semakin frustasi. Dia bangkit dengan tertatih. Vibrator lengkap dengan Timer milik Taeyong yang dia pakai tadi.

Awalnya Haechan tidak tahu untuk apa benda itu, saat seperti ini benda itu sangat berguna.

'Haha.. Aku tebak.. Kau pasti Mastrubasi kan? Haha akhirnya Haechan ku tidak perjaka lagi!'

"Sialam kau!!" Haechan segera memakai Kimono mandi. Dia melirik pintu, dan pintu itu terbuka sedikit. Dia kaget, dan segera berlari.

Tidak ada siapa pun.. Memang. Dia pun segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

'Dan kau.. Harus melakukannya'

"Apa?.." Haechan terdengar sangat kesal.

Jaemin tertawa di luar sana, di dalam telpon yang sedang Mode Spiker.

'Goda Mark untukku'

"Kau sudah sakit jiwa Na Jaemin!!"

'Maka.. Aku akan katakan semu ke Taeyong Hyung'

"NA JAEMIN!!!"

'Tenang saja.. Mark itu Straight, dia tidak akan tergoda dengan Makhluk seperti kita.. Aku hanya penasaran.. Karena Jeno mengatakan, Mark memiliki tingkat Nafsu yang tinggi'

Haechan memutar matanya. "Kau saja yang coba..."

'Dan Jeno akan memutilasi ku.. Tidak, terima kasih'

"Baiklah.. Kapan?!"

'Bulan depan.. Ketika Jaehyun dan Taeyong Hyung melakukan Bulan madu ke dua mereka.. Aku harap kau berhasil Haechan'

"Sudahkan?! Aku tutup! Dasar sialan!"

Mark tersenyum di depan pintu Haechan. "Dengan senang hati.. Aku memunggu itu, Baby Baer"

#RosEta


End file.
